Roses and poetry
by Tristana
Summary: poems in english or in french about love, loss, sorrow. starring the most perfect flower : the rose. as usual, dark and sad.
1. Chapter 1

**A white rose for the purest soul**

I am walking in the snow

Between graves and tombs

I can't see anymore

My broken heart leading me to you

No, not to you

To the marble grave where you lie

Your beauty will never fade

To my heart you were wringed

I hold a white rose in my hand

Its thorns ripping at my skin

Dark crimson on my fingers

Chill running down my spine

You were my light

And you wasted away

This rose in my hand…

Do you remember my love?

The first time I saw you ?

You held white roses

Just like this one

One rose for the birth of our love

White, an echo to your purity

With one rose our love will lie

White, echo of the snow on your grave

How can such a fragile flower

Bring so much memories

Into my tormented mind ?

I cried for you

Hoping to see your smile once again

In this snow white rose

No comfort came

I lay this rose on your grave

Will it wither one day ?

Or will the chill of my sorrow

Keep the horror of decay

Away from it, forever ?

White rose, purity

Your face, haunting me

In the shadow I shall rest

Now that I left to you

The remaining of my love for you

This one is for you, my angel

Ice-white flower on your grave

This rose will never fade

Nor will your angel-face

In my heart it will be saved

And dearly guarded

Away from the misery of this world...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark rose for a mourning**

Will this suffering ever end ?

Or will it eat into my soul deeper ?

I am alone in this garden of pain

Only the black ones remain

Dark roses for a mourning

Forever I shall mourn your death

Never will rest take my hand

I belonged to you my dear lady

And I belong to this land of death

A black rose in my hand

Rain pouring from darkest skies

Into my soul, cleaning away

The man I have become

To protect you against any harm

This rose is for you

I failed and you fell

Oh, beautiful angel

From the clear skies you were

To the dark mud of earth

A black rose for a mourning

Your untouched beauty

Was a crystalline white rose

My painful sorrow

Is a shadowy black rose

Black rose on a white marble grave

For five years now you lie

My sleeping beauty shall never rise

And ever since I remember

Your porcelain skin stained with blood

A black rose by your side

The black rose, my guilt

I am the one who killed you

You held a snowy rose

And your blood made it turn

To the deepest black I have ever seen

Ever since this rose lay on your grave

Forever beautiful and young

Killed in all its glory

Just like you my fairlady

A dark rose from a darkest soul

To mourn the beauty of an angel


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Enfin un poème en français me direz vous. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à cantonner la langue de Molière à la prose. Prose où elle se fait allègrement martyriser d'ailleurs. ne me tuez passi vous n'êtes pas content.

**Une rose**

Pour vous, qu'est-ce qu'une rose ?

Elle peut être de nombreuses choses

Comment répondre à cette question ?

Symbole d'amour ou de passion

De sa robe blanche ou noire

Symbole de joie ou de malheur

Sa beauté est aussi variée

Que les nuances de sa corolle

Blanche pour la mariée

Rouge pour l'amante passionnée

Noire pour la veuve en larmes

Différents rouges

Différentes amours

Un seul amour éternel

Une rose à la blancheur immaculée

Que dire donc de la rose noire ?

La plus belle, sans doute

Car la beauté de la mort est sans

Rivale. La pourpre du sang

La colore goutte par goutte

Le blanc devient noir

La colombe est tombée

Ses plumes par le sang sont souillées

L'amarante, teinte chaude et sublime

De ma bien aimée colore les lèvres

Ces lèvres à jamais scellées

Beauté a nulle autre pareille

Ce soir la rose de mon amour

D'une teinte noire s'est parée

Miroir du chagrin qui de mon cœur s'est emparé

Une rose noire

Noire comme le corbeau

Qui emmène son âme au loin.

Une rose blanche pour la femme

Une rose noire pour l'âme

Pureté de l'être aimée

Pureté noircie de l'âme endeuillée

Un arbre mort dans la plaine

Et à ses pieds, une rose noire a fleuri

Une rose noire pour un amour perdu

Perdu dans les limbes du temps

De la rose noire la magnificence

Dans la mémoire des vivants

Perdurera avec le chagrin de l'absence


End file.
